Morning Wood
by VoluntarilyHere
Summary: G!p Anna wakes up with a bit of a, um, hard situation right next to her sleeping sister. Surprisingly, Elsa's down to lend her a helping hand [Elsanna, g!p, incest, oversensitivity kink]
1. Chapter 1

Warnings: [g!p, incest, masturbation, handjobs, blowjobs, and oversensitivity]

Anna woke up with a boner. Her dick was already upright and barely restrained by the loose, silky nightgown she wore. Without thinking, she pulled away the covers that shielded her from the cold and pulled up her nightgown to expose her shaft. She groaned as the frigid, early morning air hit her warm cock.

Of course she had morning wood. Although Elsa's coronation felt like a lifetime ago, in reality it had only been three days. But, in those three days, Anna hadn't been able to masturbate at all due to her close proximity to Kristoff who was, for now, unaware of her penis.

Oh Kristoff. She really did like him, but he couldn't hold a candle to how gorgeous Elsa had looked when Anna first saw her in her ice dress. Her cheeks blushed at the thought of her sister's creamy legs exposed by the slit in her dress. Her dick grew even harder, and the need to stroke herself became overpowering.

A fantasy grew in her mind. She imagined Elsa at her knees, softly suckling her tip with her pouty lips and massaging her balls with her impossibly soft hands. Anna thought of how Elsa would look, her eyebrows scrunched in concentration and eyes trained on her cock. The redhead's hips jerked, at the thought of her sister so lovingly touching her dick.

Anna gripped herself swiftly, squeezing her dick and alleviating the pressure she felt by a fraction. She moaned loudly. Her dick was so sensitive from the lack of touch in the past few days that the barest touch sent a shockwave of pleasure through her member. Precum had already began to leak from her tip.

Something stirred beside her. Anna turned her head to meet the back of Elsa's head. In her sleep deprived haze, Anna had completely forgotten that she and Elsa had agreed to sleep in the same bed together to compensate for the years apart. Her cheeks burned at the shame of her jacking off to her sibling, yet she could not control how aroused she got from watching Elsa sleep so tranquilly beside her. Elsa was so relaxed and vulnerable. She rubbed her dick with her palm gently in an attempt to remain quiet but still continue pleasuring herself.

Her eyes took in the delicious figure of her sister as she steadily increased her speed. Her mind flooded with pleasure, unable to recognize anything but the intense pressure from her dick. She silently cried out when she rubbed her balls that were so full with ready semen. Her noises became louder as she gave in and used her entire hand to wrap around her shaft, moving up and down slowly. Her eyes shut. The mere knowledge of her sister being inches away from her was giving her too much of a rush, to continue seeing her would make her desire even more intense.

The body next to her shifted again. Anna's heart stopped, as well as her hand. She willed herself to calm down with deep breaths. Her heartbeat still thudded in her ears, but it had slowed down. After thirty seconds of no other movement from Elsa besides her steady breathing, Anna started to touch herself again, her hand fisting her dick. Her thumb accidentally brushed the sensitive slit of her cock, making a moan tumble out of her lips and her hips buck.

Still, Elsa seemed blissfully unaware.

Anna's anxiety grew. Her scrotum was so tight and ready to release its semen. But she could not orgasm in bed. She would not be able to explain the mess when Elsa woke up. Anna promised herself that when she absolutely felt like bursting she would get up and go to the bathroom just a few steps away. But for now, she would enjoy the tantalizing prospect of having her dick so close to Elsa.

Eyes shut once more, she enveloped her penis with her warm hand. She lost herself in the mind numbing pleasure of fucking herself. She thought of her cum splashing all over Elsa's face. Her dick throbbed at the thought. She gripped herself with more force, moving quickly. Her throaty noises left her mouth without herself realizing. She was scared of Elsa waking up, but it was too hard to stop.

When foreign fingers touched the inside of her thigh, Anna's eyes opened in an instant. Curious blue eyes stared back at her. It was Elsa. How had Anna not noticed that her older sister had gotten up? She gulped, eyes looking at the door for an escape route and mind going through a million excuses to dodge the fact that she had masturbated in the same bed as her sister.

"Elsa, I can explain," Anna started.

"I'd forgotten about this," Elsa said softly, ignoring her. Her eyes looked at the hard cock disbelievingly. Her pale face blushed darkly. "I don't remember it being this big."

Anna swallowed thickly, fighting the arousal and pride. Her dick twitched, swelling a little more as if it wanted to show off. Anna wasn't sure if her dick was large. She'd never had anything to compare it with.

"Yeah," Anna said dumbly. "Guess I've grown."

Elsa nodded slightly, her eyes still absorbing the sight of her her little sister's cock at full mast. Anna was blushing madly, the stare of her older sister causing more precum to leak from the dark pink tip. She could not take this.

"I'm sorry. I'll just go," Anna said. She got up quickly, her penis, an obvious sight in her nightgown, bobbing up and down. Elsa grabbed her slightly slick wrist, stopping her from making a beeline to the restroom.

"C-can I touch it?"

Anna's breath hitched. Did she hear right? Elsa, the most gorgeous person she knew, the queen of Arendelle, and, above all, _her sister_ , wanted to touch her cock.

"You-you w-want to touch it?" Anna stammered. Her sister nodded shyly.

Baffled as she was, Anna could not deny the massive need to have her penis touched. She sat on the bed and spread her legs wide, letting Elsa explore her cock. Her legs shivered almost imperceptibly at the prospect of her sister fulfilling her fantasy.

Elsa shifted closer to the erect cock and stared at it for the longest ten seconds of Anna's life before deciding to trace the large vein along the underside of her dick with her finger. Anna shook at Elsa's cold touch. It contrasted sharply against her own burning hot flesh. When Elsa's hand reached her head, she placed the pad of her finger gently in Anna's slit, mesmerized with how it twitched. A drop of precum spilled over, and Elsa dipped her finger in it and tasted the salty fluid. Anna groaned at the sight of her sister tasting her.

To Anna's relief, Elsa finally wrapped her small hand fully around the thick shaft, intrigued by how the soft skin of the penis was juxtaposed with how hard it was. Anna whimpered; Elsa's bare hands were so very soft from years of being protected with gloves. Elsa, encouraged by Anna's sounds, moved her hand up and down while Anna clutched at the sheets, unable to process the pleasure she was experiencing.

The older sister grew curious of the large testicles. While her right hand pumped Anna's shaft, her left hand cupped her balls. Anna gasped openly, the pleasure from both of Elsa's hands causing her balls to tighten up. With mouth open, Elsa inspected the soft scrotum, squeezing gently. Anna writhed, biting her bottom lip. Elsa smiled at how responsive Anna was to the most soft touches.

Elsa increased the speed of how she stroked Anna's hard cock, and Anna's moans increased in volume. Elsa's hand moved up and down her dick at a fierce pace. The precum made everything so slick. This was it, Anna thought. She'd been holding on by a thread, but now she was sure to burst.

Everything was so incredible: the hands steadily massaging her balls, the smooth and fast strokes on her shaft, and the cool breath hitting her slit. "Els, I'm-," Anna choked, unable to finish her sentence. Her balls tightened, her dick swelled even more, and a bolt of pleasure traveled through her body. Anna cried out, the pleasure she felt was too intense. Her cock started to shoot out ropes of her white seed onto Elsa's face and chest.

Coming down from her high, Anna watched as her cock ejaculated three days of her cum. Rope after rope of cum landed onto Elsa's perfect face. Anna blushed at the sight of her sperm painting Elsa's face so thoroughly. After a minute, her dick finally stopped and started to soften.

Elsa wiped some of the cum off her face with her finger. She licked it, noting its salty flavor and its minute amount of sweetness. It was quite mild, so she ended up cleaning every drop of semen on her trying to determine exactly what it tasted.

Anna shifted her hips uneasily. Watching Elsa lick all of her cum off of her fingers was extremely hot. Her penis seemed to agree as well, twitching a bit.

Elsa looked at Anna's now flaccid cock. Her curiosity was reignited. It was twitching, slowly becoming harder and harder the more she stared at it. She looked at Anna for explanation, but Anna merely gave her a small smile and a blush. It was now half-hard. Elsa had the sudden urge to suck the pink tip.

Now mere millimeters away from the leaking slit, Elsa looked up at Anna for permission with lips parted. Anna exhaled shakily and nodded. She could feel the small exhales of Elsa's mouth, so now her dick was fully erect. Elsa's mouth took in the cock's head. Anna cried out, the sensation was so amazing. Her tip was now surrounded by wet flesh, and Elsa's lips looked so cute sucking her cock. Anna wanted to thrust her whole cock in Elsa's throat and explore the entirety of her dripping mouth. She grunted at the thought, trying very hard to not buck into Elsa's mouth. Elsa moaned at Anna's noises and obvious pleasure. Anna looked so cute like that, bangs plastered to her forehead with sweat, a blush coloring her cheeks, and eyebrows scrunched, Elsa thought.

Elsa plunged her tongue into Anna's slit. Anna screamed, impulsively pushing two more inches of her cock into Elsa's mouth. She could feel Elsa's moans on her cock; Anna whined at the feeling. Elsa's tongue wrapped around the shaft, loving the little mewls that Anna made. Relaxing her throat, Elsa put more of Anna's magnificent erect cock into her mouth while squeezing her balls.

Anna gasped, trying to calm down and enjoy the feeling, but she felt so good that it felt as if her orgasm was already imminent even though she had come mere minutes before. The feeling of her cock being so lovingly sucked made her balls tighten. Before she could hold it back, Anna blew her load in ecstasy, expelling her cum into Elsa's mouth rapidly. Elsa tried to swallow the cum as it came, but it was impossible. She started to choke, and Anna, alarmed, took her still ejaculating dick out.

Elsa coughed and then said, "It's alright. There was just so much, and you came so quickly I wasn't expecting it."

Anna's cheeks burned from the humiliation of lasting only about two minutes. "It just felt so phenomenal, Els."

Her sister laughed. "I know. I could see it in your face. You're so sensitive." She blew in Anna's slit. She was soft, but she could feel her dick twitching back to life yet again.

Elsa's mouth took in the tip. Anna screamed, holding the sheets for dear life. She was hypersensitive when she was flaccid, so Anna felt as if her dick would explode yet again with all the sensations. She could feel all her blood rushing down to her shaft.

Her dick expanded, growing more erect. Elsa rubbed the underside of the cock while sucking her head. The rubs made ripples of pleasure on her sensitive underside. After a minute, her cock grew again, now fully erect. Elsa stopped rubbing, instead engulfing her entire shaft.

Elsa's eyes looked up at her with lips meeting her balls. Anna nearly came at the sight. She bucked her hips, making her dick hit the back of her throat. Elsa choked, but kept Anna's thick cock in her mouth. Anna whimpered at the feeling of Elsa sucking near her balls and licking the underside of her cock.

After a minute, Anna had finally gotten used to the overwhelming pleasure. She slowly began to thrust her hips, making her cock push in and out of Elsa's wonderful mouth. Elsa felt so fucking good. She wished this would last forever, but she could already feel her balls begging for release. She stopped her thrusts, hoping it would prolong the bless she felt.

Then, she felt her balls being squeezed, her tip being teased, and she hit her climax right then and there. The insane pleasure of her orgasm flooded all her nerves. Anna thrusted in and out of Elsa's mouth quickly, her cock ejaculating her cum straight into Elsa's lovely throat. She loved seeing Elsa's mouth full and making her dick slick. Her thrusts slowed, and her cock stopped shooting her cum.

Eventually, her dick softened and became hypersensitive once more. Elsa continued sucking, addicted to the feel of Anna's cock, unwilling to let go. Anna groaned, pushing Elsa off her now limp cock. Elsa pouted, but bade her dick goodbye with a kiss to the tip. Anna giggled and pulled Elsa into her arms. They slept soundly.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Morning Wood:**_ _Chapter 2_

 **Author's note:** Thanks for the follows and favorites! I've never written smut before, so it's nice to see that you guys think it's good. I'm not sure when the next update will be. Probably when I'm horny again, LMAO

P.S. I do not condone any sort of nonconsensual sexual activity in real life. I'm a firm believer in yes means yes and no means no. Y'all stay safe and use protection.

Warnings: [Elsanna, incest, g!p, masturbation, somnophilia (sleep sex), dub!con, cunnilingus, fellatio, titty fuck, premature ejaculation fetish]

" _Please," Anna whined, her voice breaking from how desperate she felt. Her cock was hard and leaking so much precum the whole shaft glistened._

 _Elsa merely laughed and continued blowing into the slit teasingly, causing her fully hard cock to strain even further. Another drop of precum trailed down her cock. Her lips were so close to Anna's cock. Anna could not bear it any longer and started to buck wildly to make her dick touch anything for relief. Elsa evaded Anna's cock, backing away._

" _Please Elsa. I'm so hard," Anna begged, her hips still thrusting._

 _Elsa frowned. "Move, and I won't touch you."_

 _Anna bit her bottom lip hard; her cock throbbed so much it hurt. After one more hopeless thrust, Anna gave up and laid still, accepting that her climax was completely in Elsa's hands. Elsa grinned and blew at Anna's so very sensitive slit. Anna's whole body shivered at the gentle feeling. This continued for what felt like eternity. Anna was sure that if any of Elsa's body parts came into contact with her erection, she would explode, but Elsa didn't look as if she was going to stop torturing Anna's poor cock._

 _She had promised Elsa that she wouldn't touch herself, allowing the platinum blonde to do whatever she wanted, but Anna was desperate. She let her grip on the sheets loosen, and in a split second, Anna's hands were on her shaft, stroking away very quickly. She moaned loudly, her eyes tearing up at the relief that she felt. Elsa scowled, and Anna became ashamed at her lack of control. She had broken Elsa's promise. Her hand let go of her cock._

 _Elsa's scowl softened into understanding. She eyed Anna's twitching head and Anna's pained expression. Taking pity, she began to trace the defined vein along Anna's shaft. After being tortured for so long, Anna cried out at the extremely light touch of Elsa's finger. Just the feeling of contact with Elsa gave Anna relief. Elsa's soft hand wrapped around Anna's shaft giving it a single tug. The feeling of relief coursed through all the veins in Anna's body, triggering her climax. Anna screamed, her scrotum tightened, and she saw stars, while her dick ejaculted cum into Elsa's open mouth._

Anna woke up with a start. She felt incredibly wet. She looked down at her strangely sensitive nether regions. Her nightgown was soaked, a large cum stain made it obvious to see what had occurred. She sighed and got up to go to the bathroom to change.

Elsa was still in deep slumber when she got back from her bathroom trip. Anna had just taken a piss, cleaned up her dick, and put on a new nightgown. She had thought that her dick was satisfied from the wet dream, but as she drank in the sight of Elsa sleeping so relaxedly, her member twitched.

The steady rise of her dick was visible. She wore no underwear underneath her nightgown, so her cock made a noticeable bulge. She was about half hard right now just from watching her sister breathe quietly.

Her sister slept on her right side today, allowing Anna to see her lips and beautiful face. Those lips were the entrance to the moist heaven that was her mouth. Anna could feel her cock become gradually harder at the thought of fucking her sister's mouth.

Her pale, flawless skin was on display tonight. Her nightgown was sinfully short and sleeveless. There was no need for more fabric since Elsa had no issues with the cold, so her long legs were almost completely bare. Anna's dick longed to touch every last inch of her body.

Anna glanced down, judging that she was fully hard now. She lifted up her nightgown and shivered, not at the cold air, but in anticipation for what she was about to do.

With her erection now freed, she moved toward Elsa's legs. Her cock's sensitive underside slid along her thigh. Anna groaned quietly at the contact. Elsa's unnaturally cool body never failed to surprise her scorching cock. Precum traveled down from her tip, landing on Elsa's thigh. The precum made the thigh slick, allowing Anna's cock to slip around the flesh easily. Occasionally, when Anna's tip bumped into Elsa's thigh, Anna would release a louder than average moan, but overall, she kept fairly quiet.

After a few moments of Anna losing herself to the pleasure of Elsa's thigh, Elsa started to move. Anna continued to fuck her thigh but at a torturously slow pace, the friction practically nonexistent. Thankfully, Elsa merely rolled onto her back and kept sleeping. Anna adjusted her position so that she was almost straddling the blonde, but not really. She only let her dick rest on Elsa, afraid that the weight of her body would wake her up.

Anna left the slick thigh, instead pulling up Elsa's nightgown. The nightgown caught on her full breasts, leaving everything below exposed, since she wore no underwear underneath. The redhead's eyes trailed down to the light blonde pubic hair. Anna's appendage grew from being so close to Elsa's pussy. She wanted very much to simply bury her thick cock into Elsa's tight cunt, but she stopped herself. That could wait for another day. For now, Anna satisfied herself by moving her tip in the pubic hair. She whimpered at the friction, loving how the little hairs teased her cock. She spent a minute there, just indulging in the feeling of being so very close to her sister's pussy.

Moving on, her cock plopped onto Elsa's silky stomach. Her hard flesh enjoyed how stunningly soft her stomach was. Her slick cock made the entire stomach wet with her precum as she dragged it lazily, loving how good it felt on the underside of her cock.

Anna looked up and saw the bottoms of Elsa's pale breasts. Cautiously, Anna pulled up Elsa's nightgown over her breasts, exposing the small and pink nipples, and over Elsa's head. She flung the garment to the floor, along with her own. Experimentally, Anna lightly squeezed both of Elsa's breasts. Her breasts were larger and softer than her own; her fingers sunk into the flesh easily. Her older sister seemed undisturbed by the contact, but her nipples were now stiff. Anna squeezed again with more roughness, her thumb playing special attention to Elsa's nipples. Elsa sighed contentedly.

Anna lightly grinded down on Elsa, letting some of her weight fall onto her sister's body. Her balls felt wonderful from the skin on skin contact. Anna moved up, sliding her rigid cock between Elsa's breasts. She pushed her sister's breasts around her dick, moaning at the softness surrounding her shaft. She started her thrusts off slow but picked up the pace rapidly, unable to contain her pleasure. The precum she produced made fucking Elsa's breasts an even more enjoyable experience. Her cock thrusted at an impossible speed easily, lubricated by precum and hungry for friction.

She was so close, yet she had to hold it back. If she came right now, her cum would hit Elsa's neck and head, waking her. Anna lifted her hips up so her cock was no longer hugged by Elsa's breasts. Instead, she aimed her cock at the heavenly breasts as she jerked her cock aggressively and thumbed her slit. Anna panted as she imagined how Elsa would look with her semen dripping on her breasts. Her balls compacted, shaft swelling a bit more as she fucked herself with that fantasy in her mind.

With a final stroke on her dick, Anna came hard and made that dream a reality. Her dick shot all over the lovely pale mounds, making Elsa frown in her sleep at the foreign sensation. Elsa's hand went to her chest, exploring the substance that landed on her. After a few minutes of spreading the cum around her bosom, Elsa seemed to forget or become apathetic about Anna's semen. Slowly, Anna lowered her flaccid cock back down onto Elsa's stomach. There she lay still for a few minutes, just feeling Elsa's breathing.

Elsa's lips smacked quietly in her sleep, reminding Anna of the real prize of the night. She felt her dick get harder once she focused on those pretty lips that had given her so much pleasure last night. Anna felt like bursting every time she saw those lips. Before she knew it, her cock was nearly fully hard again.

She got up silently, leaving the stomach. Anna moved up till she was straddling the air around Elsa's neck, her dick ready to be dropped into Elsa's mouth.

With her hands, she opened up Elsa's jaw. Her dick dripped with precum as Anna slowly lowered her shaft into Elsa's wet mouth. She gently tapped her tip against Elsa's tongue, groaning at the feeling of two wet muscles colliding, and her cock grew even harder. After softly grinding against her tongue, Anna began to thrust her hips side to side, making Elsa's cheek bulge from her dick. She continued like this for a while, eyes shut as she relished how wet her cock was from the mixture of her own precum and the saliva that Elsa produced.

Anna, now thoroughly drunk on the wetness of the entire thing, had become sloppy in her thrusts. She was going to come soon, her balls had already tightened. When her tip grinded against Elsa's tongue once more, she felt her climax. She locked up as she groaned loudly, and her cock filled Elsa's mouth with hot, white seed.

Elsa coughed herself awake from the sudden intrusion of cum down her throat. Elsa's eyes fluttered open, seeing Anna's scrotum and softening cock. She sucked Anna's now flaccid cock, and Anna yelped from the oversensitivity. She took her cock out of Elsa's alluring mouth slowly.

Assessing her slick boobs, stomach, and thigh, Elsa smirked in understanding. "You could've just woken me up."

"You looked so good when you were sleeping..." Anna said nervously. "I'm sorry. I should've asked beforehand." 

Elsa gave her a warm smile and placed her hand onto Anna's flaming cheek. "It's okay, baby girl. I'm taking this as a compliment. You can fuck my body all you want." Elsa dipped her fingers down to her pussy, moaning. "You've made me so wet, Anna." Elsa's fingers came back up, covered in her arousal. She offered her essence to Anna's mouth, and Anna eagerly lapped up the mild tasting fluid.

Elsa leaned in and kissed her, tasting herself on Anna's lips. Anna kissed back fervently, but Elsa dominated, her need so apparent in the kiss. She explored the entirety of Anna's mouth with her tongue, and Anna reciprocated happily.

"I need you," Elsa admitted, breaking the kiss. "I need you inside of me."

Blood rushed down to Anna's cock immediately. Elsa's need for her sparked the fourth erection that night. But she had come only a moment ago. Her tip was more sensitive that it had ever been. Any contact would be painful, yet she very much wanted to ram her slick and sticky and sensitive cock in Elsa's pussy and defile her. But she knew she would not last a minute. "I've already c-come three times," she whispered. "It's too sensitive."

"Anna, I needit _now_ ," Elsa half begged, half demanded.

Anna's heart broke. She'd already neglected Elsa last night as well. She owed it to her.

"O-okay," she said shakily.

Elsa was concerned, but desperate for anything to relieve her of the unbearable arousal. "Just lay back Anna, and I'll do the work."

Anna nodded shakily, hoping that her cock would last. She took a deep breath, snaking her arms around Elsa's neck as she slowly sank her cunt onto Anna's erect cock, straddling her. As the tip went in, Anna grit her teeth at the immense pain she felt. She was so very sensitive. Tears began to well up, but they subsided as the rest of her cock was surrounded by Elsa's pussy. The pleasure she felt combatted the pain. It was indescribable and better than she could have imagined. Elsa's pussy gripped her length in the best way, her wetness surrounding her cock so wonderfully, Anna could already feel her balls threatening to overflow with cum. Anna shut her eyes and tried not to think of the wetness, but it was useless. Her head twitched, and Anna gasped at the sensations that she felt. Every second, the need to let go and let her cum flow grew.

Elsa groaned from the deep penetration of Anna's cock. It felt so strangely satisfying, yet still uncomfortable. She loved being filled like this; she felt so full. In agreement, her pussy clamped down on Anna's dick again.

The feeling of Anna's shaft being held so tightly caused large waves of pain and pleasure to go through her body. Anna trembled, biting her lip in a fruitless attempt to not climax. Her balls tightened even more, and in seconds, cum shot into Elsa's pussy while Anna sobbed through her fourth orgasm. Elsa moaned, and her cunt gripped Anna's ejaculating shaft even tighter, loving the feeling of semen shooting inside of her.

Now silent and blushing, Anna felt embarrassed for cumming so quickly yet again. She had lasted even less this time, a mere twenty seconds in Elsa's vagina and she had burst. Her soft dick was still in Elsa's tight pussy. Her tip, oversensitive before, was now even more conscious of every movement in Elsa's pussy.

Elsa tried to move off of her but Anna's cries stopped her.

"J-just stay for now, please?" Anna asked.

Elsa nodded. "Of course." She took Anna's hand and gave it a tender kiss. "I'm sorry for making you do that. I didn't realize just how much it hurt."

"It's okay Els," Anna said. "I'm sorry for cumming so fast."

"You did the best you could baby girl," Elsa replied. The stickiness of Anna's cum and the wetness of her own juices was turning her on. Weirdly enough, Elsa felt herself becoming aroused at how quickly Anna came because of her. It was flattering, and Elsa enjoyed the absolute control she had over Anna. "I like it when you cum fast."

Anna averted her eyes from Elsa, not believing Elsa's words. She mumbled something to herself.

"What was that?"

Anna refused to look at her, instead staying silent.

Elsa held Anna's hands again, looking straight into her sister's abashed teal eyes. "I'm not lying. I get so wet every time I see you cum for me. It's nice to know that I have that effect on you."

Anna's eyes finally met Elsa's. Her mouth went dry; Elsa's eyes were overflowing with love and own eyes teared up. She would never be good enough for her perfect older sister, but she'd try her best to make her happy. She got up, wincing slightly from how it moved her penis still inside of Elsa, and kissed the blonde gently. Elsa's lips were soft as pillows against Anna's. There was no sexual undertone, just pure love.

After the kiss ended, Anna blurted, "I love you Elsa."

Elsa cupped her cheek. "I love you too Anna."

Anna was quite sure that her face was the shade of her hair in that moment. She hadn't even realized what she was saying until after the fact. They had exchanged declarations of love before, but not in a way that could be construed as anything besides sisterly affection. She pushed her thoughts away, depositing them in the back of her mind for later.

Elsa's wetness was of more importance at that moment.

She cleared her throat and asked timidly, "Hey, do you want to, um, sit face? I mean, sit on my face?"


	3. Chapter 3

_**Morning Wood:**_ _Chapter 3_

[cunnlingus, handjob, masturbation]

Elsa's brow furrowed. "Sit? On your face? Why?"

"So I could you know. Do the thing. On your vagina. Or not. If you don't want to, that's fine. I just thought it'd be good for you and all," Anna stammered.

"Oh. Well," Elsa said. "Wouldn't it make more sense for me to just-" Elsa spread her legs open. "-lie down like this?"

Anna sucked in a breath as she stared at the drenched center. "Yes. That works too."

Anna got on her stomach so that all she could see was Elsa's wonderfully wet pussy. Her right hand played with Elsa's light blonde pubic hair as the her left hand stroked her soft inner thigh.

"Mmm," Elsa hummed. "Get on with it."

Anna obeyed, her eager tongue taking a hearty lick of Elsa's arousal. It was mild, more scent than taste, yet drunkening and thick at the same time. Anna slowly licked at Elsa's outer lips, trying to collect all the wetness from Elsa. "You're so wet Els," Anna said with awe. It was so hot. She could feel her cock getting hard and lengthening. To think that _she_ was the reason Elsa was so wet was extremely arousing. Anna humped the bed lightly. The pressure on her cock made it pleasurable, but she stopped, inhaled the heady fragrance, and continued lapping up Elsa's wetness.

Elsa moaned and grinded on Anna's face, coating her nose in the stuff. Anna teased at Elsa's outer lips, by sloppily kissing them, breath barely grazing Elsa's engorged clitoris. Elsa's hand grabbed Anna's hair and pushed her head into her vagina gently.

"Anna, please." Anna gave an affirmative grunt and moved her tongue upwards, circling around her clitoris. Elsa gasped, grinding harder. "Right there. More."

The redhead's tongue focused on the bundle of nerves. At the same time, her finger dipped into Elsa's vagina, curling in.

"Harder, faster," Elsa cried out. Anna's motions increased in speed, and instead of swiping at Elsa's clitoris with her tongue, Anna sucked on it harshly.

"Yes! Yes!" Elsa sobbed. "Fuck me hard Anna!"

Her sister added a slender finger into Elsa's hole and pumped her slick digits in and out. With every suck on the clitoris Elsa yelped, her fingers tangled in Anna's hair as she pushed Anna impossibly closer to her heated center.

Anna's shaft was hard as steel. Elsa was so wet because of _her_. Elsa was writhing so sexily because of _her_. Elsa was moaning so loud because of _her_. The redhead couldn't help but thrust into the bed.

"I'm close," Elsa panted. "You're hard again aren't you?"

Anna didn't respond, too busy needily humping the bed and sucking and pumping at Elsa.

The platinum blonde's thighs crushed Anna's head, and she cried out louder than ever. "Anna! Anna!" Elsa trembled and climaxed for six seconds; her juices coming out as rapidly as Anna could lap them up.

Hearing Elsa yell her name in pleasure triggered Anna's own climax. She came all over the bed, staining the sheets.

Still, she never stopped sucking on Elsa's clitoris. After a minute of insistent sucking, Elsa came again. "Oh god! Anna!" Elsa gasped.

Elsa's body grew rigid with pleasure, and Anna watched with rapt attention as her vagina flexed around her fingers.

Elsa sat up and kissed Anna's sweaty forehead. "It was about time," she said. "You can't have all the orgasms you know."

* * *

 _Anna panted heavily as Elsa sucked harshly on her neck. Her neck was covered with large hickies, and her lips were sore from their rough kissing. Elsa palmed her clothed breasts harshly, eliciting a mewl from Anna. Anna tried to touch Elsa, but the platinum blonde had straddled and pinned her down by the wrists, making her helpless to Elsa's ministrations. The weight of Elsa's body on her swollen member only added to Anna's all consuming desire. Her cock was throbbing; it was almost painful how hard she was. Her frustration was only heightened by how her thick underwear and skirts restrained her erection._

Anna thrusted her hips, grinding their two bodies together with all the force she could muster in her state. Her cock was itching for any sensation, and she couldn't get enough of Elsa's body. Her hips grinded away as she moaned at the pleasure she felt on her erection. Elsa stopped her work on Anna's breasts to watch Anna with an amused expression. The redhead bucked wildly, crying out as her swollen length rubbed along Elsa's crotch area.

" _Aw. Poor Anna," Elsa said mockingly. "All hard with nowhere to stick your cock in."_

 _Anna's face blushed violently, but she could not stop bucking into Elsa. She needed to feel something on her dick, damn it. Still, the layers of clothing on her throbbing penis made it difficult for her to pleasure herself. "Please. Take off-" Anna gasped as Elsa's cool breath contacted her ear. "-clothes."_

Elsa laughed. "As you wish," she said sweetly. With a whisk of her hand, Elsa's ice dress melted away to reveal her naked body.

Anna squirmed as she took in the pale peaks and valleys that was Elsa's body. Her mouth watered at the breasts, and her cock became even more engorged with blood. She humped Elsa's body furiously, desperately wishing that her hard flesh could touch her sister's naked soft flesh.

"God Elsa," Anna whined. Her cheeks burned under Elsa's stare, but her erection begged her to keep humping Elsa's body. Every brush of contact on her slick penis made her sob just a little. It felt so good, but the pleasure was too small compared to her enormous need. Elsa watched her with a mischievous glint in her eye, clearly enjoying seeing her little sister in such a desperate state.

Her cock was so wet and dripping with precum that it had made a small stain on the front of her skirt. Anna was a dog in the heat. Her shaft was so hot, her cheeks were so hot, her body was so hot for Elsa. She wanted to explode from the unbearable heat of it all.

With one last desperate hump, Anna groaned and shot her white seed in her skirts.

* * *

Anna opened her eyes. She was spooning Elsa closely, her arm around the blonde's waist. She looked down and saw that she had shot her semen onto Elsa's bare buttcheeks. Her own privates were drenched in the stuff, but she didn't want to get up and change her cum stained nightgown or even clean up her dick. So far she had gotten wet dreams every night just sleeping next to Elsa. To say that she found her sister to be alluring would be a severe understatement.

The mere thought of her sister shot a lightning bolt of desire through her as blood rushed down to her nether regions. Her cock was already hard. She held her nightgown up, allowing her dick to fly free. With her thumb, Anna moved the precum around her shaft, giving it a hard squeeze. Without further thought, Anna grinded her hard cock on Elsa's bare buttcheeks. She moaned quietly, biting her lip. Her burning cock pressed into the soft, fatty flesh, and she moved her hips slowly to grind her appendage into Elsa's pillowy backside. God, it was heaven. She rubbed her filthy cock on Elsa over and over again; the cool skin a welcome balm to her raging erection. Within two minutes, Anna came all over Elsa's buttocks once more, leaving her penis more sticky than before.

Anna slowly got up from the bed and went into the bathroom to wash up.

Elsa was awake when she came back. "Good morning," Anna said happily as she slipped underneath the covers again.

"Seems like another good morning for you," Elsa observed. "Another wet dream?"

Anna turned a slight pink. "Yes."

Elsa beamed. "You're adorable."

* * *

After breakfast together, Elsa excused herself to go to her council meeting. Lately the queen was busy handling some sort of fruit shortage, leaving her shut in the conference room discussing trade deals with her councilmen for most of the hours during the day. This left Anna with an abundant amount of alone time. To entertain herself she reread the same old art history books she'd always read. She was nearly done with the Renaissance when she realized it was lunch time.

"How was the meeting?" Anna asked.

"Wonderful," Elsa replied. "We finally decided that Corona would be our fruit importer. Considering how mutually beneficial our previous trade relations with them have been, it was a rather obvious choice."

Elsa paused. "To be perfectly honest, fruit doesn't interest me as much as other foods."

"Oh?" Anna said absentmindedly. "What do you prefer then if not fruit?"

Elsa swirled her wine and took a sip. "I suppose I like meat." She speared a piece of steak with her fork, brought it to her lips, and chewed slowly, quietly moaning. Anna's cock twitched between her legs. "Succulent, juicy, flavorful. Soft, yet firm," Elsa said. "What's not to like about meat?"

Anna could feel her length growing hard instantly. She took another sip of the wine. "How do you prefer your meat then?" she asked as nonchalantly as possible.

Elsa's hand slipped to her thigh, slowly inching over to her crotch, her eyes never leaving Anna's. Anna chewed her food slowly in anticipation for her sister's touch on her hot erection.

"Personally, I find it divine when the meat is perfectly hot and fresh," Elsa said slowly. "I absolutely love it when you place a piece of meat into your mouth, and your tongue savors every second of it, and your mouth is overwhelmed with pleasure." She cupped Anna's hard on, and Anna's hips bucked into her touch eagerly.

"I'm full," Anna said suddenly.

"Well, so am I it seems," Elsa said with hooded eyes.

Elsa held Anna's hand as they walked briskly through the castle to get to the blonde's study.

"Sit on the desk," Elsa ordered Anna. Anna obeyed. The shaft between her legs was hot and aching already.

Elsa sat down on the grandiose chair facing Anna. "Don't touch yourself," Elsa ordered.

Anna nodded silently. Her legs were spread; her feet placed on Elsa's armrests.

"I heard you talk in your sleep," Elsa said matter-of-factly. Anna groaned as Elsa gripped her bulge through her skirt. "Mmm. Anna, you're so hard." Anna bucked slightly into Elsa's touch, mentally cursing the layers between her penis and Elsa's hand.

With every slow stroke of Elsa's hand Anna was sure her shaft was becoming more and more swollen. Elsa was silent as her hand jerked Anna's dick from base to tip. Anna's hips moved ever so slightly closer into Elsa's hand every time.

"Take off your skirt," Elsa said quietly. Anna obeyed swiftly. The relief of having another layer gone was tiny, but noticeable. Elsa's magic had dropped the temperature of the room significantly. Her hot erection could feel the difference, especially after the skirt was removed. Her dick bulged against her thin, white panties, creating a clear outline of her penis.

Elsa palmed the shaft softly, watching as it twitched and leaked more precum from the tip. Anna whimpered. She was addicted to Elsa's light touches.

Elsa wrapped her hand around the hard cock through the underwear and pumped. Anna couldn't stop the moans from escaping her throat as Elsa milked her stiff member.

Elsa stopped stroking Anna's dick, making Anna cry out from the lack of touch. Instead, Elsa kissed the wet tip of Anna's phallus. Anna trembled at having Elsa's mouth right on her erection. She could feel Elsa's unnaturally cold breath linger on her sensitive slit, making the already wet tip feel even more wet.

Anna choked as Elsa's mouth enveloped the tip and sucked. Elsa's wet mouth surrounding her already wet tip felt too good; her body trembled with every suck that Elsa gave to her member. "God, Elsa," Anna muttered.

Elsa didn't reply. Her mouth released the tip, instead choosing to lick up and down Anna's shaft. Her cold tongue on Anna's hot cock made Anna squirm with pleasure. Anna felt so wet, it was almost as if the underwear wasn't there, but it was, and she desperately wished it wasn't. Anna screwed her eyes shut, trying to enjoy how wet and filthy the sensation felt.

After a minute, Anna felt like she was about to cum. "Els, I'm gonna-"

Elsa stopped her licking immediately, leaving Anna right at the precipice of cumming. "Why?" she whined.

"You're adorable," Elsa said, repeating her words from this morning. Elsa climbed into Anna's lap, straddling and kissing her. Anna kissed back feverishly.

Elsa grinded into Anna as she kissed her, making Anna thrust her hips up. "You're so hot," Elsa whispered into Anna's ear. Suddenly, the queen's clothing melted away, leaving her body completely bare on the still clothed Anna.

Anna's eyes widened, and her hips automatically thrust themselves into Elsa's exposed center. The platinum blonde's cunt was drenched with arousal, and their two wet cores grinded against one another aggressively.

"Oh god," Anna moaned. "Elsa you feel so good." Her balls were already tight. She wasn't sure if she could hold herself back anymore. Elsa's pussy grinded even harder down on her erection, soaking it till the underwear separating their genitals had all but disappeared.

"Please slow down," she begged. But it was too late. The pleasure had become too intense with the increased friction of her underwear. Her balls released her hot semen, and cum spurted out of her penis, staining the wet underwear already coated with arousal.

"Well then," Elsa said with a smirk.


End file.
